James Rodríguez
| cityofbirth = Cúcuta | countryofbirth = Colombia | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder / Winger | currentclub = Bayern Munich (on loan from Real Madrid) | clubnumber = 11 | youthyears = 1995–2007 | youthclubs = Envigado | years = 2007–2008 2008–2010 2010–2013 2013–2014 2014– 2017– | clubs = Envigado Banfield Porto Monaco Real Madrid | caps(goals) = 30 (9) 42 (8) 65 (25) 34 (9) 77 (28) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2007 2011 2011– | nationalteam = Colombia U17 Colombia U20 Colombia | nationalcaps(goals) = 11 (3) 5 (3) 55 (20) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} James David Rodríguez Rubio; (born 12 July 1991), usually known as James Rodríguez or simply James, is a Colombian footballer who plays for German club Bayern Munich (on loan from Real Madrid) and the Colombian national team. Playing either on the wing or in an attacking midfield role, Rodríguez is commonly ranked as one of the best young players in the world. He has received praise for his technique, vision and playmaking skills, and has been referred to as the successor to his compatriot Carlos Valderrama. Rodríguez became well-known in Europe during his time at Porto, winning several trophies and individual awards during his 3-years at the club. In 2014, Rodríguez moved from Monaco to Real Madrid for a transfer fee of €80 million, making him the most expensive Colombian in history, above Radamel Falcao, and one of the most expensive players in football. His emergence in the Colombia national football team started with the U-20 national team, where he was captain of the 2011 Toulon Tournament-winning side. He eventually captained the U-20 team during the 2011 FIFA U-20 World Cup, which eventually led him to become a regular on the senior squad by age 20. He was selected to play in the 2014 FIFA World Cup, where he won the Golden Boot as top goalscorer and was part of the Cup's All Star XI. Honours Club Envigado *'Primera B Colombia': Primera B 2007 Banfield *'Primera División Argentina': Apertura 2009 Porto *'UEFA Europa League': 2010–11 *'Primeira Liga' (3): 2010–11, 2011–12, 2012–13 *'Taça de Portugal' (1): 2010–11 *'Portuguese Supercup' (3): 2010, 2011, 2012 ;Real Madrid * La Liga: 2016–17 * UEFA Champions League: 2015–16, 2016–17 * UEFA Super Cup: 2014, 2016 * FIFA Club World Cup: 2014, 2016 International ;Colombia U20 * Toulon Tournament: 2011 ;Colombia * Copa América: Third place 2016 Individual * Youngest Player ever to score in the Argentine Primera Division (age 17) * Argentine Primera Division Young Player of the Year: 2009 * Meilleur joueur Toulon Tournament: 2011 * LPFP Primeira Liga Breakthrough Player of the Year (1): 2011–12 * SJPF Player of the Month (2): August 2012, September 2012 * Record Team of the Year (2): 2012, * O Jogo Team of the Year (2): 2012, 2013 *Portuguese Golden Ball: 2012 * Ligue 1 Assist Leader: 2013–14 * UNFP Ligue 1 XI: 2013–14 * AS Monaco Player of the Year: 2013–14 * FIFA World Cup Golden Boot: 2014 * FIFA World Cup All-Star Team: 2014 * FIFA World Cup Dream Team: 2014 * 2014 FIFA World Cup Goal of the Tournament: 1–0 (2–0) vs. Uruguay * FIFA Puskás Award: 2014 * La Liga Team of the Season: 2014–15 * La Liga Best Midfielder: 2014–15 * UEFA Team of the Year: 2015 * Facebook FA La Liga Best Goal: 2016 External links *Real Madrid official profile *BDFA profile *Argentine Primera statistics *James Rodriguez gallery Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Midfielders Category:Players Category:Colombian players Category:Envigado Fútbol Club players Category:Banfield players Category:F.C. Porto players Category:AS Monaco FC players Category:Real Madrid C.F. players Category:FC Bayern Munich players Category:Primera División Argentina players Category:Primeira Liga players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:La Liga players Category:Bundesliga players Category:Colombia youth international players Category:Colombia international players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players Category:2015 Copa América players Category:Copa América Centenario players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players